


История одного знакомства, или Материнская Ночь

by Svengaly



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly





	История одного знакомства, или Материнская Ночь

В былые времена — не столь отдалённые, как времена магов-ауреатов, но не столь близкие к дню сегодняшнему, как ваша утренняя газета — в северной части графства Йоркшир обитал достойный сельский джентльмен по имени Гилберт Норрелл, и было у него большое поместье, солидное состояние, великолепная библиотека и сын, чтобы всё это унаследовать. 

Поместье мистера Норрелла процветало, его состояние не обременяли долги, заклады и судебные тяжбы, из всей библиотеки он за всю жизнь прочёл только две книги: «О разведении и содержании гончих собак» Нимрода Фоксхаунда и ту вторую, синюю. Что же касается сына мистера Норрелла… о, молодой Гилберт Норрелл был ложкой дёгтя в бочке мёда Гилберта Норрелла-старшего. Ведёрком ледяной воды, которое выливают вам на голову после хорошей попойки. Чёрствым сухариком среди пирогов и пива.

Когда Гилберт Норрелл-младший выбирался из библиотеки (это случалось не очень часто) и показывался отцу на глаза, лицо Гилберта Норрелла-старшего, имевшее обычно доброжелательное (хотя и несколько осоловелое) выражение становилось столь недоброжелательным (и существенно более трезвым), что молодой человек спешил убраться обратно. 

Мистер Норрелл-старший был дородный пожилой джентльмен, очень румяный и крайне громкоголосый. Когда он созывал своих собак, приготовляясь к охоте, все окрестные лисы успевали попрятаться по норам задолго до того, как честная компания взбиралась в сёдла, поэтому охоты, устраиваемые мистером Норреллом, имели платонический характер. Тем не менее соседи очень их любили: ведь, как известно, нет ничего лучше для здоровья, чем носиться по полям и болотам в морозный зимний день, а затем предаться безудержному веселью за обильным столом. 

Гилберт Норрелл достиг шестидесяти пяти, жена его отправилась в мир иной лет пятнадцать тому назад (её уход остался почти незамеченным, так как скончалась она в разгар очередного охотничьего сезона), и ничто уже не мешало достойному сквайру проводить дни так, ему нравилось: на псарне и за столом. 

Мистер Норрелл-младший, напротив, был сухощав, небольшого роста, с мелкими чертами лица. Глаза у него были маленькие и недоверчивые, рот — маленький и недовольно поджатый, а голос тонкий и брюзгливый. Он не любил общества, и соседи едва знали его в лицо. В ту пору ему стукнуло двадцать семь лет, десять из которых он потратил на то, чтобы вызвать Короля-Ворона. Неблагодарный маг так и не откликнулся на призывы молодого чародея, заслужив вечную неприязнь Норрелла-младшего — почти такую же сильную, какую испытывал к Норреллу-младшему его отец. 

Занятия сына (да и сам сын) до того не нравились доброму сквайру, что он уже подумывал о том, чтобы лишить его наследства. К счастью для сына и к несчастью для отца, одним морозным ноябрьским днём Гилберт Норрелл-старший преследовал лису чуть дольше обычного, замёрз чуть сильнее, чем привык, а после принял немного больше горячего грога, чем следовало. Результатом этих небольших излишеств стал апоплексический удар, и одним добрым сквайром на свете стало меньше. 

Огорчению соседей не было предела. Кончились весёлые охоты и бурные пирушки: молодой сквайр немедленно дал понять, что отныне аббатство Хартфью превратится в уголок тишины и уединения, а поскольку он практиковал магию, пусть даже и самого добропорядочного толка, возражать ему никто не решился. 

Самого же мистера Норрелла, теперь уже не младшего, а единственного, огорчало ровно одно: ему пришлось ненадолго покинуть поместье, чтобы уладить наследственные дела.

Вот так мистер Норрелл-единственный и оказался в Йорке. Шёл декабрь тысяча семьсот восемьдесят девятого года. 

Мистер Норрелл поселился в пансионе, который содержала пожилая вдова. Маленькая, щупленькая, всем на свете недовольная, она так энергично предупредила нового постояльца о недопустимости шума, суеты, развлечений, приступов кашля, громкого смеха, любого смеха, поздних возвращений, ранних возвращений, присутствия в комнате женщин, детей, собак, гостей и музыкальных инструментов, что заслужила немедленное расположение мистера Норрелла. Они были почти что родственные души: вдова не любила ничего, кроме чистоты и накрахмаленных салфеток, а мистер Норрелл — ничего, кроме магии. Он не шумел, не водил гостей, женщин и собак, никогда не смеялся, почти не кашлял, не возвращался поздно и выходил из комнаты только затем, чтобы пообедать и навестить своего адвоката. 

«Тогда как же вышло, что в ночь на двадцать второе декабря, когда часы на колокольне святого Михаила пробили полночь, мистер Норрелл очутился близ кафедрального собора?» — спросит читатель.

«Мистер Норрелл решил проверить действенность одного из недавно обретённых заклинаний на практике», — ответит скромный летописец его достославных деяний. 

«Да ну? А какое?» — немедленно спросит любознательный читатель. 

«Это заклинание, способное оживлять статуи», — ответит скромный летописец. 

«И что же: они начинают говорить и двигаться? Сходят с пьедесталов?» — продолжит приставать любознательный читатель к бедному скромному летописцу. 

«Право, не знаю. Ведь мистер Норрелл так и не успел его использовать», — ответит тот терпеливо.

«Так и не успел? А почему?» 

Довольно вопросов! Ещё немного, и читатель узнает обо всех обстоятельствах, помешавших мистеру Норреллу исполнить своё намерение, если только не отвлечётся на что-то более важное. Впрочем, может ли быть что-то важнее персоны мистера Норрелла? Разумеется, ничего. Мистер Норрелл с нами бы согласился. 

Итак, часы на колокольне святого Михаила пробили полночь. 

Недавняя тёплая погода сменилась морозцем, накануне случился обильный снегопад, и теперь город сиял, укутавшись в белоснежную шубу взамен обыденного грязно-серого плаща. Зимняя ночь казалась светлее от искрящегося снега. Огромный собор, промёрзший насквозь, излучал ледяное величие, — прекрасная картина в романтическом духе! Жаль только, что поблизости не оказалось человека, способного её оценить. 

Мистер Норрелл не был чувствителен к красоте, зато был очень чувствителен к холоду. Он ни за что не покинул бы тёплые комнаты в такой час, но чары требовали полного уединения: мистер Норрелл сомневался, что причетники, регенты и сторожа отнесутся к его затее с одобрением. 

На уши мистера Норрелла была надвинута шляпа, подбитая бобровым мехом. Длинное пальто надёжно укрывало сюртук табачного цвета и самого мистера Норрелла, шарф был затянут так туго, словно его владелец решил любой ценой не допустить оттока крови от мозга к сердцу. Однако лицо мистера Норрелла выражало обычно не свойственную ему решимость и даже нечто вроде отваги. Глубоко вздохнув, он обратился лицом к церкви и приготовился заговорить, как вдруг за его спиной послышался негромкий звук: как будто на снег упал небольшой металлический предмет. 

Мистер Норрелл вздрогнул, обернулся и обнаружил, что больше не один. 

На него смотрел кряжистый человек в картузе. Успей мистер Норрелл произнести своё заклинание, он мог бы подумать, что появление человека в картузе явилось побочным эффектом чар: только что двор был пуст, и вдруг на нём вырос этот субъект, словно огромный странный гриб. Лицом человек в картузе напоминал картофелину, если бы только картофелине вздумалось обрасти буроватыми волосами, слишком длинными для щетины и слишком короткими для бороды. Одет он был, как мастеровой, а запачкан, как кузнец. 

Мистер Норрелл подумал, что это рабочий, выполнявший какой-то ремонт в церкви или одной из пристроек. Впечатление подтвердил металлический инструмент — изогнутый стержень с насечками и зарубками, который незнакомец поднял с земли и проворно спрятал в карман засаленных серых штанов. 

— Что вам угодно, любезный? — спросил мистер Норрелл, надеясь, что человек в картузе испугается резкого тона и уйдёт, не задав встречного вопроса аналогичного содержания. 

Кряжистый субъект, однако, оказался не из пугливых. Он почесывал пальцем под подбородком, а в глазах, скрытых тенью от козырька, тлела какая-то мысль. 

У мистера Норрелла забрезжило смутное сомнение в том, что рабочий, пусть даже и очень добросовестный, станет заниматься ремонтными работами в полночь. Он уже забыл о том, чтобы творить чары и оживлять статуи. Теперь мистер Норрелл хотел только одного: немедленно уйти. Он сделал шаг по направлению к калитке, однако человек в картузе как бы ненароком заступил ему путь.

— Холодновато нынче, — завёл он светскую беседу. 

Голос у него был сиплый, словно испорченная губная гармоника. 

— Верно, — ответил мистер Норрелл, неуверенно пятясь. 

— В энтакую погодку хорошо выпить чего-нибудь горячительного, — человек в картузе сладострастно вздохнул. — Только денежки нужны. У такого доброго жентмуна, верно, найдётся пара шиллингов.

— Я оставил кошелёк дома, — ответил мистер Норрелл тоном, показывающим, что он не расположен проявлять щедрость. 

— Вот, стало быть, как.

— Да.

Хотя этот диалог должен был побудить человека в картузе отправиться на поиски более отзывчивого дарителя, он явно не чувствовал себя удовлетворённым и не торопился покидать мистера Норрелла. 

— Иногда человеку кажется, будто он кое-что забыл дома, а ежели хорошенько поискать, пропажа и найдётся прямо тут, — промолвил он не без намёка и придвинулся к мистеру Норреллу. 

Тот панически оглянулся в поисках тех самых прохожих, на отсутствие которых надеялся несколькими минутами ранее. Громада собора мрачно нависала над церковным двором — совершенно пустынным двором, где не было никого, кроме мистера Норрелла и его нежеланного визави. Этот факт не ускользнул от человека в картузе. В поросли, покрывавшей его лицо, появилась щель, обозначавшая улыбку. 

— Ежели хорошенько поискать, у доброго жентмуна, может, найдутся ещё и часы с цепкой, — произнёс он уже совершенно недвусмысленно, надвигаясь на мистера Норрелла, как пресловутая гора на Магомета. 

— Не троньте меня! — сказал мистер Норрелл, сознавая, что спасения нет. 

— И не трону, — заверил его человек в картузе. — Мне окромя ваших часов ничего не надо. 

Странно, но это успокаивающее сообщение ничуть не обрадовало мистера Норрелла. 

— Пропустите меня, и тогда я не стану вызывать констебля, — промолвил он, как ему показалось, с угрозой.

Улыбка человека в картузе стала шире.

— Какие ж тут констебли? Ежели только оживить одного из энтих каменных истуканов, что на нас пялятся, — сказал он.

— Я так и сделаю! — воскликнул мистер Норрелл. — Я ведь волш…

Но человек в картузе уже схватил его за грудки. 

Неизвестно, что бы произошло с мистером Норреллом дальше, если бы не совершилось чудо. От стены церкви отделилась тень. Секунду она медлила, явно сомневаясь, стоит ли вмешиваться. Затем, приняв решение, тень приблизилась и оказалась человеком — человеком, сжимавшим в руке короткую толстую дубинку. 

Бандит в картузе обшаривал карманы мистера Норрелла и не заметил появления нового действующего лица сей драмы, но мистер Норрелл, которому больше нечем было заняться, наблюдал за приближением незнакомца с волнением и тревогой. Тревога превратилась в радость, когда короткая толстая дубинка взлетела в воздух и опустилась на картуз. Владелец картуза крякнул и повалился на снег, выпустив мистера Норрелла из своих хищных объятий. 

— Это ненадолго. Он скоро очнётся, — кратко сказал незнакомец и бегом припустил к калитке.

Мистер Норрелл последовал за ним со всей доступной ему скоростью. 

Наконец они остановились, чтобы отдышаться, и мистер Норрелл смог рассмотреть своего спасителя. Тот был очень молод — лет семнадцати или около того, довольно высок и весьма худощав. По правде говоря, выглядел он основательно недокормленным. Волосы, спадавшие из-под порыжевшей треуголки, были спутанными, как дождь, и чёрными, как буря… так подумала бы госпожа Радклифф или её читатели. Мистер Норрелл подумал другое: что юноша выглядит порядочным неряхой. 

Нос у молодого человека был длинный, глаза — чёрные и дерзкие, одежда довольно чистая, но очень поношенная, а в правом ухе сверкала золотая серьга. Мистер Норрелл решил, что юноша смахивает на моряка или цыгана, и поспешил бы от него отделаться, если бы не перспектива вновь оказаться наедине с человеком в картузе. 

— Скверный парень, — сказал то ли матрос, то ли цыган, то ли персонаж романтической истории. — Тот, что в церковном дворе. Должно быть, хотел взломать кружку для пожертвований или сделать что-нибудь в этом роде. Не стоит с ним водиться — вам повезло, что он начал с угроз, а не с ножа. Наверное, был в хорошем настроении. Вряд ли оно у него и сейчас хорошее. 

— Мы встретились случайно, — ответил мистер Норрелл. 

— Что ж, тёмной ночью кого только не встретишь, — вежливо заметил его новый знакомый. — Решили помолиться на сон грядущий?

Мистер Норрелл намеревался сказать, что его занятия никого не касаются, особенно столь непрезентабельных субъектов, но почему-то ответил правду, а именно: что он собирался отнюдь не молиться, а, напротив, колдовать. 

— Так вы чародей! — сказал юноша, глядя на мистера Норрелла с большим интересом. 

— Да, сэр, — ответил мистер Норрелл важно, — я — чародей. Первый и единственный настоящий волшебник в Англии! 

Он горделиво откинул голову, ожидая, какой эффект произведёт столь неожиданное сообщение. 

— А разве первым был не Король-Ворон? — спросил растрёпанный юноша. 

Это могло бы стать началом конца прекрасного (как выяснилось впоследствии) взаимовыгодного сотрудничества, поскольку мистер Норрелл не любил, когда ему прекословили, не выносил, когда при нём поминали Короля-Ворона, и окончательно выходил из себя, если кто-то пытался оспорить гордое звание Единственного Настоящего Волшебника в Англии, которое он сам себе присвоил, а незнакомец только что проделал все три ненавистные вещи сразу. 

К счастью для прекрасного (как выяснилось впоследствии) взаимовыгодного сотрудничества, в переулке послышался топот, означавший, что угроза ещё не миновала.

— Бежим! — отрывисто сказал новый знакомый мистера Норрелла. 

— Я могу отвести ему глаза, — прошептал маленький волшебник. — Мне нужны только фонарь, заправленный свежим маслом, сосновая щепочка, щепоть соли и…

К несчастью, сосновая щепочка, щепоть соли и прочие полезные вещи в этот момент были столь же недоступны мистеру Норреллу, что и сокровища британской короны, поэтому стоило спутнику маленького волшебника бросить ещё один обеспокоенный взгляд в сторону переулка и пуститься наутёк, как мистер Норрелл последовал его примеру. 

Двумя кварталами спустя грозный топот смолк: преследователь потерял их след или попросту решил, что игра не стоит свеч. С нечаянным спасителем можно было расставаться, однако перед мистером Норреллом возникло два новых затруднения. Во-первых, он понятия не имел, где находится. Во-вторых, он вспомнил, который час. Двери пансиона давно закрылись, и надежды на то, что вдова смилостивится и впустит блудного постояльца в тёплый дом, было не больше, чем у Адама — надежды на то, что херувим бросит свой огненный меч и впустит его обратно в Эдем. 

— Как вас зовут? — спросил мистер Норрелл растрёпанного юношу. 

— Чилдермас, — ответил тот. — Джон Чилдермас. С кем имею честь?..

Мистер Норрелл подавил приступ негодования, вызванный тем, что не-джентльмен пытается вести себя, как джентльмен, и назвался, а заодно спросил, не знает ли его новый знакомый, где можно провести ночь за умеренную плату. После короткого раздумья Чилдермас ответил, что такие места ему известны, но вряд ли даже самые приличные из них устроят мистера Норрелла, после чего поинтересовался, отчего тот не хочет провести ночь в собственной постели. Услышав ответ, Чилдермас коротко кивнул и спросил адрес пансиона. 

— Это на соседней улице. Идёмте за мной.

— Я всё равно не смогу попасть внутрь, — сказал мистер Норрелл немного позже, уныло глядя на неприступную крепость, заключавшую в себе всё, чего он желал. 

— Ваша спальня выходит на улицу? — спросил Чилдермас.

— Да. Вот моё окно, на третьем этаже. 

— Если вы подождёте десять минут, я вам открою.

— Будьте так любезны, — промолвил мистер Норрелл, слишком утомлённый, чтобы насторожиться внезапной услужливостью нового знакомого. 

Чилдермас приблизился к дому и как будто исчез. Ночь была звёздная, светил месяц и снег сверкал на мостовой, однако вам пришлось бы хорошенько приглядеться, чтобы различить Чилдермаса, карабкающегося по водосточной трубе. Он словно превратился в тень, ползущую по стене. Мистер Норрелл моргал, ожидая, что будет дальше. На миг тень Чилдермаса задержалась напротив окна, а затем рама поднялась и тень исчезла в доме. 

Мистер Норрелл ждал под окном, подобно влюблённому из овидиевых элегий, вздрагивая от холода и нервно озираясь. Во всякой тени ему мерещился грозный человек в картузе, любитель шиллингов и часов на цепочке. 

Через обещанный промежуток времени входная дверь бесшумно отворилась (что было вдвойне удивительно, так как эта дверь имела обыкновение издавать довольно громкий скрип). 

— Если вы не будете топать, хозяйка вас не услышит, — произнёс Чилдермас шёпотом. 

Мистер Норрелл, ступая на цыпочках, прошёл в прихожую. 

— Вы что же, уходите? — спросил он, заметив, что Чилдермас собирается выйти на крыльцо. 

— А что такое? — отозвался тот довольно резко.

(Окажись на месте мистера Норрелла любой из читателей этой истории, он тут же заметил бы, что Чилдермас как будто стал толще и двигался слегка скованно, но мистер Норрелл был слишком занят собственными соображениями и впечатлениями, чтобы обратить на это внимание. При всей свойственной ему подозрительности мистер Норрелл частенько не видел дальше своего носа). 

— Не хотите ли немного бренди? — спросил он. 

Чилдермас помедлил и выразил осторожное согласие. 

Они поднялись по лестнице, и вот наконец маленький чародей воссоединился со своей комнатой, камином и прочими прелестями цивилизации. 

— Любопытная у вас обстановка, — заметил Чилдермас.

В обстановке, в целом более чем заурядной, и вправду имелось несколько оригинальных деталей (о нет, не чучело крокодила: мистер Норрелл никогда не пал бы так низко). Обеденный стол ломился от яств, давно уже остывших и приобретших не слишком аппетитный вид. Посреди стола мистер Норрелл по каким-то своим соображениям водрузил большое зеркало и вертеп с тремя фарфоровыми волхвами. И, наконец, в комнате было расставлено такое множество свечей, что хватило бы на небольшую церковь. 

— О, я совсем про это забыл! — простонал мистер Норрелл. — Что за ужасная ночь! 

— Любите перекусить перед сном? — осведомился Чилдермас.

— Вовсе нет. Я никогда не употребляю пищу позже восьми часов вечера. У меня крайне деликатное пищеварение. И, разумеется, все эти блюда слишком для меня тяжелы. От одного только пирога со свининой я мог бы разболеться на неделю. 

Желудок у Чилдермаса был крепче, чем у козы, и охотно переваривал любую снедь, какую только хозяин считал нужным в него упрятать. Тем не менее Чилдермас движением бровей и покашливанием изобразил сочувствие к скорбям мистера Норрелла. 

Мистер Норрелл часто жаловался на слабый желудок и скверное здоровье, но никогда не болел. Чилдермас тоже никогда не болел, хотя ни на что не жаловался. 

Пока мистер Норрелл возился с графином и рюмками, Чилдермас вынул из кармана серебряное пресс-папье в виде головы Афины и вернул на письменный стол, откуда, по всей видимости, взял его некоторое время назад. 

— Подумать только, что за люди попадаются в этом городе! — сказал мистер Норрелл, предлагая Чилдермасу взять рюмку. — Я всегда избегал городов. По моему мнению, их обитатели весьма вороваты.

— Очень может быть, — ответил Чилдермас с таким выражением, будто подобная мысль никогда не приходила ему в голову, и осушил рюмку одним глотком.

— У вас есть рекомендации? — спросил мистер Норрелл внезапно.

— Что?

— Рекомендации. От ваших прежних хозяев. 

На лице Чилдермаса мелькнула улыбка, призрачная и недобрая, как блуждающий огонь. 

— Не знал, что следует обзавестись рекомендациями прежде, чем спасать чью-то жизнь.

— Вы вовсе не спасли мою жизнь, — заявил мистер Норрелл пренебрежительно. — Разве что избавили меня от небольших затруднений. Я с лёгкостью разделался бы с этим мужланом, если бы только…

— Если бы только у вас были сосновая щепочка, щепоть соли и фонарь, — подхватил Чилдермас. — К несчастью, у вас был только я. Согласен, не лучшая замена сосновой щепочке. 

— Для человека вашего происхождения вы выражаетесь довольно связно, — заметил мистер Норрелл.

Чилдермас подумал, что слишком смело судить о происхождении человека, которого видишь впервые в жизни, но, как он неоднократно убеждался впоследствии, несмотря на робость в поступках, мистер Норрелл отличался большой отвагой в суждениях. 

— Я не имею рекомендаций, — сказал Чилдермас наконец, — по той простой причине, что у меня никогда не было хозяев. Я перепробовал множество профессий — был возчиком, торговцем ножами, матросом, но быть слугой джентльмена мне ещё не приходилось. 

Человек, искушённый в жизни, тотчас догадался бы, что о своей основной профессии Чилдермас умолчал, однако мистер Норрелл не нашёл ничего странного ни в необычайной ловкости рук своего нового знакомца, ни в лёгкости, с какой он управился с запорами на дверях и окнах, ни в редком умении сливаться со стенами. 

— Это неважно, — сказал маленький волшебник. — Может быть, так даже лучше: не придётся вас переучивать. Перейдём прямо к делу. Вы согласны стать моим слугой?

Чилдермас не проявил ни малейшего изумления или восторга. 

— Разумеется, — ответил он, спокойный, как шампанское, простоявшее ночь в открытой бутылке. — Только здесь у вас маловато места, чтобы держать слуг. 

— Я не собираюсь оставаться в этом доме, — сказал мистер Норрелл с раздражением. — Дела с наследством улажены, и я возвращаюсь в Хартфью, моё родовое поместье. К несчастью, мой адвокат очень уж нетороплив и так же мало склонен усердствовать в делах, как все старые друзья и знакомые моего покойного отца. А ведь именно сегодня мне следовало быть дома!

— Именно сегодня, — повторил Чилдермас с оттенком вопроса. 

— Сегодня — Материнская ночь, — пояснил мистер Норрелл.

Чилдермас кивнул, покосившись на накрытый стол и зеркало. 

— Не делайте вид, будто что-то понимаете, — посоветовал мистер Норрелл с досадой. — Садитесь вон туда и молчите. Нет, прежде подайте мне шаль.

Чилдермас подал мистеру Норреллу старушечью серую шаль грубой вязки и уселся на табурет возле стола. 

Мистер Норрелл накрыл голову шалью и взял в одну руку колокольчик, а в другую — подсвечник с зажжённой свечой. Со своим узким, недовольным лицом и поджатыми губами он походил на старую деву, заподозрившую, что под её кроватью спрятался мужчина, и призывающую прислугу на помощь. Как будто в довершение образа, он крепко потряс колокольчик, издавший протестующее бренчанье.

Чилдермас с интересом наблюдал за манипуляциями своего нового хозяина. 

— Нужно созвать всех членов семьи, — пояснил мистер Норрелл, сверля Чилдермаса подозрительным взглядом, — каковых у меня больше не имеется, и всех слуг, которые остались в Хартфью. И в любом случае я не стал бы являться перед ними в столь курьёзном обличье. Впрочем, духам Йоля все эти человеческие обыкновения безразличны. Они желают лишь внимания и дармового угощения — сколь это типично для волшебных созданий! 

Чилдермас подумал, что для неволшебных созданий это тоже очень типично, но вслух ничего не сказал. 

Когда мистер Норрелл отвернулся, чтобы положить колокольчик и взять вместо него курильницу на цепочке, Чилдермас поднял ближайший стаканчик с сидром и опрокинул в рот, после чего неуловимо быстрым движением поставил стаканчик на место. Когда мистер Норрелл снова повернулся, Чилдермас сидел, смирно сложив руки на коленях, и со скучающим видом рассматривал ветки остролиста, украшавшие раму зеркала. 

— Если вы засмеётесь или каким-либо образом выразите своё невежественное недоумение относительно совершаемого обряда, я немедленно выставлю вас из этой комнаты. И из этого дома тоже, — предупредил мистер Норрелл с такой кислой миной, что сидр забурлил в преступном животе Чилдермаса. 

Новый слуга кивнул и перевёл взгляд с остролиста на фигурки в вертепе. Судя по улыбкам на фарфоровых лицах, Каспар, Бальтазар и Мельхиор дружно одобряли происходящее. Они, как-никак, тоже были волхвы. 

Мистер Норрелл тяжело вздохнул и, пробормотав что-то себе под нос, помахал курильницей. 

— Все, кто хотел прийти, придите! Все, кто хотел уйти, уйдите! Все, кто хотел остаться, оставайтесь! — провозгласил он высоким надтреснутым голосом. — Силой Рода я защищаю мой дом от тёмных духов!

Пока он говорил, поворачиваясь то к окнам, то к дверям, Чилдермас вынул из чаши яблоко и сожрал его в несколько укусов. Нужно было пройти чилдермасову школу жизни, чтобы съесть большое яблоко, ни разу им не хрустнув. 

Мистер Норрелл обошёл комнату по часовой стрелке, зажигая все свечи и наконец остановился напротив Чилдермаса. Тот глядел на волшебника с видом человека, который даже не подозревает о съедобности яблок. Мистер Норрелл пробормотал какое-то заклинание. Из курильницы вырвался клуб дыма, густо пахнущего можжевельником и полынью. 

Чилдермас чихнул, вынул из кармана полотняный платок, от старости до того обветшавший, что издали казался кружевным, и благонравно вытер им нос. Этот жест обычно нравился обладателям неограниченных запасов сидра, яблок и пирогов со свининой, и Чилдермас часто им пользовался, чтобы скрасить неблагоприятное впечатление от своего разбойного вида и дерзкого взгляда. 

Старался он зря. Чтобы понравиться мистеру Норреллу, нужно было быть волшебной книгой (и даже этого, как показали события, произошедшие много позже, могло оказаться недостаточно. Нужно было быть волшебной книгой в виде книги, к тому же содержащей респектабельные, добропорядочные заклинания, а не какое-нибудь эльфийское буйство). 

Мистер Норрелл дёрнул носом, отвернулся, снял с головы шаль и водрузил курильницу на каминную полку, украшенную еловыми лапами и звёздами из фольги.

— Нелепые языческие обычаи! — процедил он и прибавил со вздохом: — Однако я вынужден их исполнять. Однажды я отказался от ритуала. Тот год выдался для меня невероятно неудачным. В библиотеке случился пожар, который чудом удалось потушить. Я опаздывал на аукционы. В нужный момент у меня вдруг не оказывалось нужной суммы денег. Какие-то иностранные мошенники перебивали цену на книги и увозили их из страны. А то был случай, когда я свалился в лихорадке на неделю, а когда поправился, узнал, что родственники покойного графа Брюса отправили его библиотеку дальнему родственнику, потому что не желали держать в доме богопротивные книги. Все книги старика уплыли в Санкт-Петербург, а это не ближе, чем провинции Ада. 

Пока мистер Норрелл жаловался, Чилдермас съел пирог со свининой и примерялся укусить второй, когда из зеркала, стоявшего на столе, высунулся свирепого вида черноволосый юноша и, каркнув сердито: «Это моё угощение!», вырвал пирог из его руки. 

Чилдермас поперхнулся. 

— Что такое, любезный? — воскликнул мистер Норрелл, живо оборачиваясь. — Вы смеётесь?! 

— Что вы, сэр, — ответил Чилдермас, с опаской глядя на юнца в зеркале. Тот жевал пирог, высокомерно таращась на мистера Норрелла и его слугу. — Я только выразил сочувствие. Мне доводилось бывать в Санкт-Петербурге зимой. Лучше бы вашим… то есть, книгам графа Брюса и вправду попасть в Ад. Там хотя бы тепло. 

— Перестаньте любоваться на себя в зеркало! — потребовал мистер Норрелл. — Ваша внешность совершенно к этому не располагает. И, кстати, выньте эту серьгу. Слуга джентльмена — мой слуга — не должен носить серёг, равно как и других украшений. Это неблагопристойно. 

Глядя прямо в глаза юноше с пирогом, мистер Норрелл поправил парик. Юнец машинально поправил серебряный обруч, охватывающий его голову наподобие короны. Удивительно, но маленький чародей не замечал диковинного юнца, словно того и не было.

— Вы не видите ничего странного в зеркале, сэр? — осторожно спросил Чилдермас. — Каких-нибудь духов, которых вы призывали? 

— Кого я должен увидеть, по-вашему? — воскликнул мистер Норрелл, раздражаясь пуще прежнего. — Короля-Ворона? Право, не знаю, для чего я принял вас на службу. Ума у вас не больше, чем красоты. 

Чилдермас решил, что ещё успеет всласть надерзить мистеру Норреллу, когда упрочит своё положение настолько, что чародей больше не сможет без него обходиться, поэтому принял упрёк с отменной кротостью, заметив только, что был бы не прочь увидеть Короля-Ворона. 

— Для этого вам придётся перенестись на несколько столетий назад, — отвечал мистер Норрелл. — Король-Ворон покинул Англию и больше не вернётся. 

— Служи ему, — хрипло велел юнец из зеркала, — но не забывай, кому ты служишь на самом деле!

Его лицо изменилось. Теперь он выглядел человеком зрелых лет, спутанные волосы распрямились, оставшись столь же длинными, а мантия из вороньих перьев превратилась в модный костюм. 

— Следуй своим путём и помни о моих Дорогах, — сказал он и исчез.

Секунду Чилдермас глядел в зеркало. Потом отвёл взгляд и потёр лоб. На его лице появилось слегка удивлённое выражение, словно он силился что-то вспомнить. 

— Что с вами такое? — недовольно осведомился мистер Норрелл. 

— Мне показалось, будто я слышу звон колокольчиков и карканье, — проговорил Чилдермас. — А окна как будто заплело плющом, и ветви деревьев просунулись в комнату. Но сейчас всё прошло. 

— Надеюсь, вы не страдаете нервными припадками, — сказал мистер Норрелл, глядя на него с большим подозрением. — В таком случае я не смогу держать вас на службе. 

— Нет, сэр. Не страдаю, — кратко ответил Чилдермас, отводя взгляд от зеркала, внушавшего ему странное беспокойство. 

— Вы можете лечь в кладовке. Правда, там довольно тесно, но это только на одну ночь: завтра утром мы уезжаем в Хартфью. Хозяйка уже спит, так что придётся оставить всё это на столе. Если вы голодны, можете что-нибудь съесть. 

Чилдермасу ещё не случалось отказываться от подобного предложения, однако в эту минуту он не чувствовал аппетита. Напротив, при мысли о том, чтобы съесть что-то из выставленного на стол угощения, он испытал нечто вроде головокружения. 

— Благодарю вас, я не голоден, — сказал он.

Пока мистер Норрелл готовился ко сну, Чилдермас незаметно разложил по местам несколько серебряных щёток для волос, кинжал с рукоятью из слоновой кости, используемый мистером Норреллом в качестве ножа для разрезания бумаги, «De Generibus Artium Magicarum Anglorum» в украшенном золотыми накладками переплёте и мешочек с соверенами — все эти приятные и полезные вещи нашли приют в многочисленных карманах его одежды. 

— А кстати, Чилдермас, что вы сами делали в церковном дворе в такой час? — спросил мистер Норрелл прежде, чем потушить свечу. 

— Хотел зайти в церковь, чтобы полюбоваться барельефами, — ответил Чилдермас совершенно серьёзно. 

Маленький металлический инструмент, напоминающий изогнутый стержень с насечками и зарубками, тихо лежал в его кармане и не торопился извещать мир о своём существовании.

Поистине, то была ночь, благоприятная для всех: ящик для церковных пожертвований сохранил свою неприкосновенность, Англия сохранила одного из первых своих чародеев, мистер Норрелл приобрёл слугу, а Король-Ворон — нового адепта. Чилдермас сменил извилистую дорожку, ведущую к виселице, на дороги, ведущие в не менее опасные места, сгинуть в которых, однако, более почётно, чем в Тайбурне. 

А что произошло с человеком в картузе, никому неведомо. Впрочем, вряд ли даже самый любознательный читатель этому огорчится.


End file.
